pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kage Ichiro
is the protagonist of Prism Pretty Cure!. He is the 13 year old prince of the Shadow Kingdom, though currently a runaway. He is a now living with Aiko and is with a alliance with the Pretty Cure. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinal. Appearance Ichiro has blonde hair, with bangs that slightly hang over his eyes. His eyes turn dull red. On usual days he wears a white long sleeve shirt, thin black sweater, a long red scarf, light brown jeans, and shoes. During summer Ichiro wears... As Prince Ichiro the colour of his hair is black and his eyes become a brighter shade of red. He wears a black shirt, a white and grey blazer, black pants, boots, a grey brooch attached with red lace. Personality Ichiro seems like a rather impassive person but is truly kind and cares deeply for his friends. He is a first year at Yusei Middle School, quickly gaining the school's titled 'PERFECT' along with Aiko. He excels tremendously at sports and studies. He gets really popular at school, with some secret admirers, and haters, seeing that he has a very good relationship with Aiko. He is surprisingly more talkative to himself and often daydreams. Despite his calm attitude, Ichiro is quite tense. Being the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer and gained a sense of opposing his father but could not do so. History Meeting a Cure One day, Ichiro plans to escape his castle and flee to the human world. At night, Ichiro enters through a mirror to Earth, leaving a guard who caught on to his escape. He lands on top of a bush, wondering around Kira Town. Two blocks away from where he previously arrived, he spots Aiko running past him with the fairies. With curiosity he follows her, but is left behind after the school gates close. After waiting for hours, Aiko finally comes out and stops by the park with the Jewel Carriers. He sneaks up behind them. But out of nowhere a Kurayami appears and aims at Aiko. Ichiro jumps out and pushes her out of the way, and gets attacked. The General, Misery, orders the Kurayami to grab him, he struggles and turns unconscious. He later wakes up at Aiko's house confused about the situation. Seeing that he was in a tight spot Aiko offers him to stay. Ichiro refused at first but was convinced by Frore. Relationships Yukimura Aiko '- Ichiro's first human friend and is living with her. They are very close friends usually seen together everywhere they go. Ichiro is always asking Aiko for advice when dealing with people. 'Suzuki Haruko '- She is very suspicious of Ichiro and is not really okay with him living with Aiko, becoming jealous. He is sort-of tense when she is around, but they become friends. 'Kawasaki Aoi '- Aoi, who heard rumours about Ichiro meets him, when he and Aiko volunteer to help the student council. 'Akanishi Ren '- A upperclassmen constantly teasing Ichiro, and respects him. 'Kage Vincent '- Ichiro's older step-brother who caused the Light Kingdoms destruction. 'Sorrow '- Was Ichiro's butler back in the Shadow Kingdom. He denied the fact that Sorrow was his servant and instead named him a friend. Abilities Ichiro has the power to control shadows but also has others abilities such as teleportation and super-strength. Songs Duets Etymology ' : Kage means "shadow" in japanese, alluding to his kingdom's name and family background connected to shadows. : The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Browse Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Main Cures Category:Males